Can you turn Water to soda?
by Speedster Ally
Summary: Shigure was bored and wants to try to turn water into soda. Is it possible? But something goes wrong when Yuki drinks it.  Title sucks. Rated T Yuki gets high, Curses. Chapter six gets the second Genre and so on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Kaminari Fuji and I'm here to tell you that I don't own Fruits Basket. IF anyone told you that then slap them! Well on with the story!**

The Sohma house in the woods was quiet too quiet. Shigure was the only one home. He was supposed to be writing his manuscript that was due next week, but he was doing the complete opposite. He was in the kitchen making an experiment with water. He was wondering if you could make soda out of pure water.

It told him two hours just to make on glass of water fizz. Shigure didn't try it, but he had a feeling that it was perfect. When he was done he placed the glass on the table and went to his office to sleep.  
>School was out and Yuki walked home by himself. Tohru and Kyo were at the library studying before the test in Biology. When Yuki got home he was dog tired. He went straight to the kitchen to get a glass of water.<br>Shigure was waking up from his mini cat nap and he headed to the kitchen. He wanted to drink the glass of water he was messing with. When he walked in Yuki had a glass to his lips.  
>"Uh...Yuki? Was that the glass that was on the table?" Shigure asked worried. He didn't want anyone to drink the messed up water.<br>Yuki put the glass back on the table. "Yes. Why?"  
>"Oh nothing. I was just wondering." Shigure lied.<br>"The water tasted funny. Did you do something to it, Shigure?" Yuki asked a bit angry.  
>"It's tap water. I got it from the sink." He was hoping that Yuki would take the bait.<br>"Shigure I only drink tap. Tell me what did you do?"  
>Shigure looked at the clock in the room. "Yuki you don't look so good. Are you sure you're ok?"<br>"Yes, Shigure I'm perfectly fine. Just tell me what was in-" Before Yuki could finish his sentence he fainted and changed to his zodiac animal.

Shigure was a bit happy that he didn't have to answer that question, but he was worried what just happened to Yuki. Did he just poison him? Was it the spices that he put in there? Was Yuki allergic to something in there? All those questions popped in the dog's mind worrying about the teen on the ground.

Shigure picked him up and carried him to the living room and laid him on the couch. He was motionless. When Shigure laid him down he went to the phone to call the family doctor, Hatori. He would know what to do. He walked to the hallway where the phone was and dialed Hatori's number. He knew it by heart.

"Hello Hatori?" Shigure said hoping it was Hatori on the other side of the line.

"Gure-san!" Ayame said.

"Hey Aaya! How are…never mind that I need Hatori. Yuki is." He stopped in midsentence. If he told Aaya that Yuki was unconscious he would run all the way to Shigure's house.

"Yuki is what? Is he sick,missing, or…"Ayame didn't want to say the last thing he was about to say. He knew it wasn't true or was it? "Hatori is taking care of Akito. He's sick with the chicken pox."

"Well is there any way that he can come here and help me?" Shigure asked looking at Yuki in the living room on the couch motionless.

"I can come over! That can help…somehow!" Ayame said hanging up on Shigure and grabbed his coat. He ran to Shigure's house hoping he can help his little brother out.

It took about twenty minutes to get here. He ran as fast as he could. He opened the front door of Shigure's house in the woods. When he entered he saw Yuki on the couch.

"Yuki!" He ran to the side of the couch hoping his little brother would answer, but it was quiet. Ayame started to cry, but there was a hand that grabbed his.

**Well thats the end of this Chapter. I have one thing to say... REVIEW! Please. I will give you a cookie if you do. PLease**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Shigure (lol) and Kanda-chan.**

**Its chapter two! I don't own Fruits Basket repeat I don't own Fruits Basket. **

-Yuki's Point of view-

I dropped my hand from where I was laying on. I felt a cold arm touch mine. I opened my eyes and I lying on my back. I felt a cold arm touch mine. I opened my eyes and I was lying on my back. I turned my head and saw Ayame on his knees crying.

"Aya?" I said. I was a bit confused, but I was happy.

"Shigure! He's awake!" My brother said standing up and turning to someone on my right. "Yes, little brother?"

I jumped out off the couch and landed into Ayame's arms. "I love you Aaya!" I smiled when I said that.

My brother had the strangest face on. I never saw him so confused. Was it something I said? No.

"Something went wrong. I must of put too much of the sugar or maybe it was the lemon power I put in there." Shigure said.

I stood up and I started to get dizzy and I fell back on the couch. I tried to stand up again, but this time I held on the arm of the couch. "Ha ha." I jumped on to the couch. "Bow down to me!" I said laughing. I jumped down and lay on the carpet. I was trying to make a snow angel.

"Shigure what did you do to my brother?" Ayame said.

I glared at my brother and got up and gave him a big hug. "Don't be mad. Everything is going to be ok!" I said smiling. I had no idea what was going on, but I felt happy.

"Oh Yuki." Ayame hugged me back. "We MUST take you to Hatori. He will know what to do."

I pushed away Ayame. "There's nothing wrong with me!" I said smiling and running around the room.

"On the count of three. Ready?" Ayame said.

"Ready." Shigure said.

I stopped running and tilted my head to the left. What were they going to do? Whatever they were going to do, it didn't sound good to me.

"One. Two. Three. Now!"

Shigure grabbed my left arm and Ayame grabbed my right arm. "Let me go! Someone help! They're going to take me away!" I screamed. I tried getting free, but they were too strong.

"Yuki calm down. It would be easier if you chill." Ayame said with a worried face on.

"I-if I calm down can you carry me?" I said stopping before I exited the house.

"Um Ok." Ayame said. He had his arms out and he picked me up.

"Thank you Aaya!" I was so happy. I put my arms around his neck.

We walked out of the house and onto the path that was made to go to the Sohma village. It was about a twenty minute walk, I think.

I started to fall asleep in Aya's arms. They were so comfy.

-Normal Point of View-

"Is he asleep?" Shigure asked.

Ayame nodded. He was wondering how Yuki got so sick. Was he really sick? He will so find out when Hatori checks out Yuki when they get there.

**You got to the bottom of the page! Now you can send me a review cause you love me! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I know that I'm posting this early, but this is what happens when I wake up and find out that I reviews! Thanks to:**

**cyndy-kawaii-maidsama, Alice Kite, Jasper Phantom, .shae, Cina Paradox, and angel3698. Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews! **

It took about twenty minutes to get to the Sohma Village and to Hatori's house. Ayame was still carrying Yuki when Shigure knocked on Hatori's door. They waited for about five minutes when Yuki woke up. He still did have the 'soda' in his system.  
>Yuki jumped out of Ayame's arms and ran to Akito's house. Which Hatori was at the doorway.<br>"Hello Yuki." Hatori said closing Akito's door.  
>"HI HATORI!" Yuki yelled.<br>"Yuki please don't yell. Akito is sleeping and I'm sure that you don't want him to wake up." Hatori said guiding Yuki to his house. Yuki was following him to the house.  
>"Tori-san!" Ayame said. "I have…Shigure has bad news!"<br>Hatori could already know what the news was about. The look on Ayame's face gave it away.  
>Yuki was dancing in a circle singing words. "Poptarts are yummy. Poptarts are great. Poptarts are awesome."<br>"Let me guess, one of you made him high?" Hatori said looking at Yuki dancing.  
>Shigure rubbed the back of his head. "Sure let's go with that. Can you fix him to normal?"<br>"Sorry no. You just have to wait till it wears off." Hatori said.

"Yay!" Yuki said jumping up and down trying to catch a cloud.

"Yuki, that's bad." Ayame said hugging his little brother.

"Group hug." Yuki said grabbing Shigure and Hatori and making them join the little group hug.

Hatori, being Hatori, backing out of the group hug with his friends. Never hugged anyone on purpose. Shigure and Ayame making puppy dog eyes, he couldn't resist. Well he could, but Yuki was doing it too.

Hatori heard Akito moaning and it was time for him to go see him, but Yuki had the same idea. Yuki sneaked out of the group hug without anyone noticing that he left. He ran to Akito's little house.

"Hatori, is that you?" Akito said looking out the window.

"Nope! Not even close!" Yuki said giggling.

Akito got up from where he was and walked to Yuki. "Why are you here, Yuki?" Akito said. He was completely surprised that Yuki came to visit him. This would be the first time that Yuki came by himself. "Yuki have you come here for another lesson?"

"Why Akito," Yuki said smiling. "Why would you think that?" Yuki said sitting on the floor. He would have never back talked to Akito. No one would ever talk backed.

"Yuki Yuki Yuki, I think I need to show you that dark room again." Akito said. He grabbed Yuki's left arm and showed him to the room. He opened the door and pushed Yuki with the little strength he had.

_Back where the trio is…_

Ayame notice that it was quiet. "Yuki? Yuki where are you?" Ayame said letting go of Shigure. "Where did he go?"

"Aaya calm down. He couldn't have gone far. We will look for him." Shigure said looking around for Yuki.

Hatori started to walk to Akito's house, but when he got there Akito wasn't there. "Akito?" Hatori said looking everywhere for him.

'Yuki is missing and Akito too? Something isn't going to end well.' Hatori thought. He needed to find both of them before something goes horrible wrong.

**I know that this is short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter. Please Review or I will go all Akito on you!**


	4. Akito

**Hey sorry, that I'm posting this a day late. I was having trouble writing and I had Exams. Well the good news is that I passed and this chapter is up!**

**I dont own fruits basket or batman or spiderman. They belong to their owners. Thanks**

Akito shuts the door and Yuki was looking at him. "Dark! Dark! Very Dark!" Yuki said trying to climb the walls. "Nooo… My spider powers aren't working!"

"What are you talking about?" Akito said watching Yuki making himself an idiot.

Yuki jumping every other minute trying to grab hold of the lose stone in the wall. If he can grab that stone, he can dangle from the stone. He would be a foot of the ground.

"Yuki, you are one high rat." Akito said trying not to laugh.

"I know I'm taller than you." Yuki said smiling.

"You still in another lesson though and nothing can stop that."

"Stop what, me being taller?" Yuki said ignoring what Akito just said.

The door swag open. A tall, dark figure was there. He had pointy horns on the top of his head.

"Batman?" Yuki said running to the figure.

"No you baka. It's Hatori!" Akito said.

"Akito, Yuki why are you in here?" Hatori said. Shigure and Ayame appeared behind the doctor.

"Looks like the snake brought back up this time." Akito said smiling at Ayame.

The trio looked at Akito and then Yuki who was still trying to grab that brick in the wall.

"Is it me or is Yuki getting worst?" Shigure whispered at his friends.

"Come to Yuki brick. Please? I will give you a lollipop" Yuki said holding his hands out for the brick to jump out of the wall.

"Dumb ass. I thought that Yuki was smarter than a shovel?"

"Yuki is smarter than you Akito, just not now…" Ayame said running to Yuki to hug him.

"Why you." Before Akito could finish his sentence Shigure and Hatori grabbed him. Akito was about to whip Ayame and Yuki.

"Violence isn't the answer, Akito." Yuki said trying to break free from his brother.

"It's the question and the answer is Yes!" Akito broke free from the dog and the seahorse. He whipped the snake and the rat. "This is what you get for interrupting Yuki's lesson!" He was whipping those two for about five minutes when Hatori walked to Akito and placed his hand on Akito's shoulder.

"Akito! We know that you're sick, but making people feel pain isn't right." Hatori said grabbing Akito's whip and handing it to Shigure.

Shigure took the whip and grabbing Ayame's hand which was holding Yuki's hand. The three Sohmas left the dark room and walked outside. Yuki looked scared like he had when he was little after he saw Akito.

"Yuki it's alright. Akito is not here. Please calm down." Ayame said trying to make Yuki feel better.

"Please stop please, Akito stop." Yuki said locking himself into a ball shape.

"Yuki calm down its your brother. Please stop." Ayame said placing his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki smiled and started to laugh. "Aya you're funny." Yuki said letting go of his knees. He stood up and laughed harder, until he could barely breathe. He fell on the ground laughing. He was trying to stop, but everytime he tried he started to laugh again.

"Yuki?" Tohru said when she appeared behind Momiji.

"Yuki is laughing? I never seen this happen!"Momiji said.

Tohru looked at Shigure and Ayame. "What happened to Yuki?" Tohru said kneeing down to Yuki.

**I have one word to say: COMMENT please**


	5. The Kiss

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews:**

**Too lazy to login in, angel3698, cyndy-kawaii-maidsama, harufangirl, .shae, and unknow.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket or the first line. My sis made that up. :) luv yu**

"I'm an octopus and no one can stop me!" Yuki said while making sand angels.

"Yuki, earth to Yuki, you're not an octopus. You're a rat. Well mostly." Momiji said.

Yuki just ignored the rabbit, who was talking to him. "Miss Honda I have to tell you something."

"Yes Yuki?" Tohru said walking closer to the high rat.

"Come closer." He said moving his hand towards him.

Tohru, listening to the high rat, walked to Yuki and kneed next to him. The most unsuspected thing happened to them. Yuki pulled Tohru closer to him and he kissed her on her lips. Tohru felt his lips on hers and gasped. The boy who she was friends with just kissed her, on the lips. It wasn't just a kiss, it was her first kiss. She wanted to share that with Kyo, her love. But now her first kiss was Yuki's too.

Tohru stood up, wiped her mouth, and ran off. She couldn't believe that he just kissed her. Tears started to build up in her eyes. She hated him.

"Yuki, what were you thinking?" Momiji said. "You knew damn well that Tohru loved Kyo."

Yuki looked at Momiji and frowned. He just notice that he stole Tohru's first kiss. "What have I done?" Yuki said. He put his head in his hands. He was back to normal, but he had a bigger problem in his hands. Life for him wasn't going to be the same anymore.

He got up, swaying back and forth, and grabbing on the tree behind him. He got hold of his balance and started to run to where Tohru was heading.

"Is he ok?" Ayame said with a questioning look on his face.

"He acted like he was, but I'm not sure Aya." Hatori said putting his right hand on Ayame's shoulder.

_Back where Yuki is._

"Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled in the forest. He has been looking for her for about thirty minutes, but that's not the point. Yuki looked everywhere, but on spot. It was the same spot where Kyo transformed the monster. Tohru was on the same spot crying. Her phone was on the ground next to her. She just called Kyo and told him the whole story.

"Miss Honda." Yuki said. He was out of breath to say another word. "I'm sorry." Yuki fell to his knees next to Tohru.

"Why should you? You did that on purpose. I mean you knew that was my first kiss." Tohru said trying to hide the tears.

"Miss Honda, I know what I did was wrong, but please forgive me. I wasn't me back there."

"Then who was you?" Tohru said looking at Yuki.

"I mean is that I wasn't acting like I do. I couldn't help it. I was influenced by something."

She looked at him and he looked at her. They got closer and closer. Then Tohru's phone rang. It was Kyo.

"Tohru! What did that damn rat do this time? I got your message." Kyo said on the other line.

"It's nothing." She said smiling at Yuki.

"Are you sure I swear I heard you say that Yuki stole your first kiss." Kyo said.

"Well he did, but everything's fine."

"HE WHAT?" Kyo was pissed that the damn rat stole his love's first kiss. "Tell me where that damn rat is! I will make him pay what he did!"

"Kyo please, I settled this. Everything is-"

"How is everything ok? Let me speak to the bastard."

Tohru handed the phone to Yuki. "Stupid cat."

**Cliff Hanger loves every story. So...Review please? Thanks**


	6. Hopeless

**Hey gomen for posting this late and making it short. I'm having trouble writing this month and thinking. I hope you like this. I know this chapter ain't funny I hope the next one will be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket :)**

"Why the hell would you bastard kiss my girl?" Kyo said.

"Your girl? You never asked her out." Yuki said.

There was a slience. Both teens were quiet, even Tohru was silent. "I did when you were with Machi… I think." Kyo said breaking the silence.

"I haven't seen Machi since last month you baka."

"Shut up! It was some time ago."

Ayame had finally found Yuki. Well he wasn't really looking for him, but he was in some way. "Gure-san! Tori-san! I found him!" Ayame said pointing at his brother who was on the phone, but they didn't see the phone.

"Screw you! You can't even say how you feel. Look here she doesn't even love you." Yuki said.

Shigure looked at Ayame and Ayame looked at Shigure. They both whispered. "Tohrus gay?"

"Yuki something wrong? I do love him." Tohru said.

Yuki placed his hand on the phone speaker. "You love the neko? I thought…" Yuki looked down.

"Is that why you kissed me? You love me, Yuki? I always thought of you as an older brother." Tohru said.

"Love triangle." Shigure whispered to Ayame. They were hiding in the bushes behind Tohru and Yuki.

Yuki nodded. He really didn't mean to kiss the onigiri. "I'm sorry. I should just go." Yuki said handing Tohru her phone. He walked to the house. He didn't know what to do next. Should he lock himself in his room and stay there until he dies or face the facts that Tohru loves Kyo?

When Yuki got home he looked at the wall. _'Why did she have to pick him?'_ Yuki thought. _'I just hope she will be happy.' _ He went to his room and looked at the pictures he had that Tohru gave him. He thought for a minute and picked it up and put it on his bed.

He was going to something that he should have done long ago. He got out a bag and placed all his clothes in it and everything he needed if he was going back. It has been years since last time he was living there.

Yuki grabbed his bag and walked out of the house. He turned around and took one last look at the house and started to walk back to the Main House. It was about a twenty minute walk from Shigure's house to the Main House, but for some reason Yuki was taking longer. He walked to his little garden first and picked some leeks to eat on the way.

Tohru's Point of View

I wanted to chase him down, but I felt like I was glued to the ground. I just sat there and hugged my knees. _'Did I just make him leave?'_ I felt tears go down my cheek one at a time.

"Tohru? Tohru? You still there?" I heard Kyo's voice. I looked up, but it was Kyo. My phone was still on. I picked it up and answered him.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I just…" I couldn't say it. Kyo would beat him up, if he could. More tears formed and rolled down my cheek messing up my make-up. "I'm sorry." I hanged up my phone and placed it next to me.

I lay in the grass waiting for someone to bring me home. I feel helpless just like the day I was lost in the alley without my mother. Someone to help me.

**Please review. I know this chapter is sad. I was crying when I wrote this. Review? Cookie? Review?**


	7. The missing nezumi

**Hey! Kami here with your weekly dose of Water into Soda! So I have figured out when I should end this. I know Im crying to, but at least you liked it rite?**

**disclaimer: I don't Fruits Basket.**

Tohru's Point of View

I woke up in my bed, but I thought I was in the forest crying. I pushed the covers off of me and got out of bed. I brushed my brown hair and walked downstairs thinking that everything is ok, but nothing is perfect. When I reached the bottom stair I heard someone talking in the kitchen.

"Yuki is missing? Where would he have gone to?" Someone said. I think it was Shigure.

I walked in hoping that Shigure wasn't on the phone. He was at the kitchen table with Ayame. Ayame had a worried face on him.

Shigure turned around and looked at me. "Morning Tohru." He said.

"Good morning Shigure, Ayame." I said smiling trying to brighten the room.

"Tohru, what happened last night with you and Yuki? Do you know where he went?" Ayame asked.

"No, but I remember him saying that he had to go. Then he walked away." I said starting to make some breakfast. "Why is Yuki missing?" I asked.

"Well we haven't seen him since we saw him with you last time." Shigure said.

I dropped the pan I was holding and it smashed into a million pieces on the ground. '_They were spying on us? Why? Stop Tohru! Get a hold of yourself. This is about Yuki.' _ I looked at the broken pan and tried to not move. Shigure and Ayame stood up and picked up all the pieces and threw them away.

I felt someone touch my shoulders. I turned around and saw him. He bent down and kissed me. I haven't seen him in months. _'Why did he come back? Was it because of Yuki? He hates Yuki though. Well more of dislike, but still.' _ I smiled and then frowned.

"Tohru I came as fast as I could to tell that damn rat to get the hell away from my girl." Kyo said looking around. "Where the hell is he?"

"Kyo he left. Well he didn't leave he sort of walked away, but we can't find him. Well he is somewhere in Japan. I think, well-" He placed his index finger on my lips to make me stop.

"So that rat left?" He asked.

I nodded. _'Was Kyo happy about this? Tohru, they're family!'_ A tear formed, but I wiped it before it rolled down my cheek.

Kyo slammed his fist into the wall. "Dammit! I wanted at least come back to fight him!" It left a dent into the wall.

"I should call Hatori. Maybe he went there." Shigure said walking to the phone.

It got quiet. The only one who was talking was Shigure. I'm guessing that Hatori answered.

"Hello Hatori. It's Shigure. Yea its Yuki… No he's not sick. We can't find him. Have you seen him? No… Oh ok. If you see him can you call me? Ok thanks." Shigure hung the phone back up on the stand and walked back to the kitchen. He was looking at the floor and frowned. "No sign of him at the main house."

_'What if he's with Akito…or worst in the forest pasted out?' _ I looked down. _'Tohru, Yuki is strong. He can beat Kyo in a fight, but he is also weak.' _ I felt something touch my hand and it felt cold. I saw it was Kyo's hand.

"Let's go find that damn rat." He said.

I smiled and we walked out of the house. We headed to where he was with me in the forest. It took some time, but I was with him. I was happy that Kyo wanted to help look for Yuki with me. We finally got to the spot where we were, but all I found was my phone in the grass. I flipped my phone and noticed I had a message. "Hello Miss Honda, It's Yuki. I'm sorry that I left without telling you, but I went back to the main house. It think it was best thing to do. From Yuki."

"Yuki went back to the main house?" I sat down in the cold, hard ground. "It's my entire fault. If I didn't say those words he wouldn't have left."

"Wait didn't Shigure call Hatori saying that he wasn't at the main house?" Kyo said.

"Then where would he be? Yuki would never lie." I said thinking really hard.

**This chapter has eneding. If you want more, Review! Thats all you need to do. Just review!**


	8. Text Message

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in awhiled, but guess what? Come on guess! Yup its chapter 8 and today I have Yuki with me!**

**Yuki:Why am I here again?**

**Kami: Cuz you are going to tell the readers what I don't own and stuff like that..**

**Yuki: -_- KaminariFuji doesn't own Fruits Basket or herself...**

**Kami: I do own myself!**

Normal Point of View

Tohru and Kyo ran all the way back to Shigure's house and found him and Ayame still at the kitchen table waiting for a call from Hatori, hoping that he found Yuki. The front door swung open and two teens, holding hands, entered the house. They were both out of breath. They ran into the kitchen to tell the dog and the snake the news.

"Shigure…Ayame..." The girl was still trying to catch her breath. "Yuki…is at the main house or that's where he was going."

Ayame's yellow-green eyes shot at the girl. _'Can be true? Hatori said that he didn't see my little brother.' _He thought.

"Why do you think that Tohru, I mean Hatori told me that Yuki wasn't at the main house." Shigure said.

"This." Tohru said placing her phone flipped open to the text that Yuki sent. "That's his number, Yuki's number."

Ayame took the phone and looked at the message. He read everything on the phone, even the time when Tohru's phone received it. "Eight eighteen. That's when he sent the message. That's sixteen hours since he sent you the message. Between those sixteen hours, Hari should have seen him."

Everyone looked at Ayame in surprised. He was being serious. "Ayame, if he isn't as the main house and not here. Where would he be?" Shigure asked.

"His bronchial tubes." Tohru said hoping that she wasn't right. "He might of fainted or worst…transformed."

"Tohru lets not jump to conclusions. He could have just gotten lost." Shigure said.

"Lost? Haha. You are confusing yourself with Haru. He is the one that gets lost not that damn rat." Kyo said.

They all looked at Kyo. He was right. Yuki never has gotten lost. If he **did** get lost, he would have turned around and head back to the where he was last or try to.

The phone started to ring. Shigure stood up and went to answer it. It was Hatori calling about Yuki. Did he find him? They all look at Shigure saying words that made sense to Hatori, but not to the others.

Shigure hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen. No one moved from where they were. Ayame broke the silence. "What did he say?"

"He found him." Shigure said looking at Ayame.

Everyone looked at Shigure with surprisement in their eyes. "Where was he?" Tohru asked.

"He said that he's at his house, passed out on the bed."

"Hatori to the rescue!" Ayame said.

Ayame got up and started to walk out the door. He wanted to go see his younger brother. The others just sat there watching Ayame. They couldn't go now it was almost eleven at night and by the time they go to Hatori's house it would be around midnight. Hatori would be sleeping if they went now.

"Aaya, don't you think it's a bit late for us going to the main house?" Shigure asked. "If you like you can stay here and sleep for tonight."

Ayame closed the front door and frowned, but it didn't last for long. When Shigure said that, he began to smile again. He looked at the clock on the kitchen wall which said, eleven o' three.

All the Somas and Tohru headed to bed. They were going to need rest for tomorrow and so will Yuki, if he wakes up tomorrow morning.

It was one o'clock when Tohru woke up from a nightmare. She bolted up sweating and screaming. She couldn't hold it in she had to.

It wasn't too long when Kyo heard the scream. He ran to Tohru's room and opened the door.

Tohru was crying. Her dream felt so real to her. She couldn't tell if she was dreaming or was this reality?

"Tohru. Calm down." Kyo said sitting on the edge of her bed. He was hoping for Shigure or Aaya to help him. He never was in a situation like this before.

"Kyo...its Yuki. He's...he's..." She started to cry harder. She wanted to wrap her arms around the cat, but she knew that she would be angry. She did anyway.

There was a "poof" and orange smoke appeared and Kyo was now an orange cat. He was cradled in Tohru's arms.

"It's ok...he's ok…" The orange cat said.

**Comment for next chapter? Please...Thanks luv you guys :)**


End file.
